The Lust Potion
by smutgasm
Summary: Lavender is sick and tired of Hermione Granger and her stuck up prude attitude; in an act of revenge Lavender slips the Head Girl a lust potion. When the potion goes wrong Hermione goes on a rampage and no one is safe from her uncontrollable lust.
1. The Head Boy

The Lust Potion

Summary: Lavender is sick and tired of Hermione Granger and her stuck up prude attitude; in an act of revenge Lavender slips the Head Girl a lust potion. When the potion goes wrong Hermione goes on a rampage and no one is safe from her uncontrollable lust.

Chapter One: The Head Boy

Lavender Brown was fed up with the Head Girl's stuck up prude attitude. So Lavender was caught snogging a 6th year in a broom closet…was that such a crime? 50 house points was a bit extreme for a bit of heavy petting, Lavender thought.

Lavender watched Hermione laugh at something Ron said as the golden trio and their followers ate several feet down the table. Lavender seethed in jealousy.

'It's time for perfect little Hermione Granger to be knocked down a peg or two…' Lavender thought to herself pulling out her small vial of her own homemade lust potion. She stood up and made her way down the table.

"Hey gang!" she cooed leaning over between Hermione and Harry and discreetly tipped the entirety of the potion into the Head Girl's pumpkin juice.

"Hey Lav," Ginny said with a forced smile as Ron uncomfortably shifted in his seat, he still wasn't over their awkward break up the year before.

"Did any one write down the reading for charms, I completely forgot," Lavender smiled widely, tucking the empty vial pack into her pocket.

"Sure Lavender, it's pages 203 through 256," Hermione stated from memory.

"Thanks so much, you're a life saver!" Lavender gushed before trotting away with a flick of her hair and a small wave. She smiled to herself before exiting the Great Hall with smug satisfaction.

Hermione took a sip of her drink and stared after Lavender.

"I had to dock points the other day because I caught her making out with some Ravenclaw on the fifth floor," Hermione updated her friends.

"Let people have some fun Hermione…" Ginny said leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

"It was inappropriate!" Hermione countered, loosening her perfectly tied tie. She looked around the great hall wondering if anyone else was as warm as she was.

"Let loose Herms…maybe if you got snogged once and a while you wouldn't be so harsh on everybody else." Ron said in between mouthfuls of chicken.

Rolling up her sleeves Hermione raised her middle finger at Ron who only shrugged in response.

"Is it hot in here?" She asked untucking her shirt and undoing the top buttons on her top.

"Not really, are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked with concern.

"Maybe I should go lay down…" she responded softly, noticing exactly how green her best friend's eyes were. She looked across the table and licked her lips, Ron's shoulders where so broad.

"You look a little flushed Mione…" Ginny said leaning across the table to further inspect the other girl.

Hermione's eyes zeroed in on the red-head's perky cleavage and she felt a gush of wetness pool between her legs.

"Oh," Hermione squeaked; squeezing her legs together feeling the wetness soaking her panties on seeping onto her thighs.

She stood up and backed away from the bench.

"Maybe you need some more to drink…cool you off a bit?" Luna said softly holding up Hermione's pumpkin juice.

Hermione was mesmerized by Luna's long blonde hair, she had the strangest urge to wrap it around her hand and wrist and pull on it. She grabbed the goblet out of the small girl's slim hand and downed the rest of her drink before stumbling from the Great Hall.

Every person she passed between the Great Hall and the Head Dorms she found something about them attractive; it took everything in her not to slam Blaise Zabini against the nearest wall when she passed him.

She practically screamed the password at the portrait and fell through the doorway into her's and the Head Boy's common room. She slumped onto the couch and fanned herself.

"What is wrong with me?" she wondered out loud, her fingers began to undo her button down which she left gaping open leaving her stomach and nude bra exposed to the chilly common room air. Without a second thought she lifted up her skirt and slid her soaked panties to the side to slide her slim fingers between her wet folds.

"Oh Merlin…" she sighed throwing her head back as she stroked her hot wet kitty. Images flashed through her mind; strong shoulders, sharp jawlines, long fingers, even heavy breasts, and round peachy arses. It didn't matter if it was male or female Hermione was fantasizing about everything and everybody.

"I'm so horny," she sighed just as the common room door opened.

"Granger?!" Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, closed the common room door behind him as he stared open mouthed at the girl spread eagle on the couch he had napped on only mere hours before.

Hermione slowly lifted her head to stare at the boy in the room. He was tall and slim but fit with broad shoulders big hands and a beautiful mouth. She stood, her shirt slipping from her shoulders and she stepped out of her plaid skirt before moving towards him slowly wearing only her bra, panties, and a gold and red striped tie.

"Granger, what the fuck has gotten into you," he asked his eyes drinking in the sight of the nearly naked Head Girl. She licked her lips her hands reaching towards him; his eyes lingered on her overflowing cleavage and the thick roundness of her womanly hips. His hands naturally rested on her small waist; thumbs caressing her soft flat stomach.

"mmm that feels good…" she breathed; her small fingers deftly undoing his button up slipping it off his shoulders before running her hands down his chest and across his hard stomach.

"Damn Granger you've got the perfect body…" his hands slid up her back, following the line of her spine before unclasping her bra and letting her heavy tits free. He cupped them, the flesh overflowing in his hands and Hermione moaned softly letting her head fall back.

"Who knew the little Gryffindor prude could be such a little slut," he smirked pinching her hard nipples softly and watching as she bucked in pleasure.

"Please Malfoy…I need…" she couldn't even tell him what she wanted but by the wanton look on her face Draco knew exactly what she was begging him for and who was he to deny a lady.

He walked the back towards the couch softly pushing her down onto it before settling on top of her. One hand gripped her hip, the other still on her breast as his mouth came down on hers. She arched against him as they kissed heatedly. His tongue traced her lips and slipped inside her mouth. When neither of them could breath, Draco broke away and moved his mouth across her jaw, neck, down to suckle on her pink nipples, down her flat stomach, and down to the line of her soaked panties.

"mmm you're so wet. Such a dirty girl…" he said lowly pulling off her knickers and watching her juices glisten on her shaved pussy lips. He flattened his tongue against her slit and licked a long straight line up to her clit. Hermione shivered, gripped the couch and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Fucking delicious," he groaned before lapping up more of her abundant juices. Each swipe of his talented tongue sent a jolt of pleasure through Hermione and soon she was arching against his mouth, incoherently begging him for more more more.

"That's right baby, cum all over my mouth…" he said slipping two fingers into her tight hole his tongue swiping across her clit.

"Oh…fuck yeah!" she moaned as he pressed against her g-spot and licked her sensitive clit.

"Such a fucking dirty mouth…" he groaned pressing a third finger inside her and pushing her into her first orgasm. It rushed across her with such force she screamed and arched up off the couch, her juices spilled over his fingers and into his eager mouth.

When she fell back onto the couch he sat up on his knees. Draco gripped her hips and roughly guided her onto her stomach. She lay flat on the couch, her ass round and lush and ripe before him. He began to kneed her cheeks his hands covered in her cum leaving trails of wet juices on her pale flesh.

"On your knees," he ordered. Hermione lifted her ass up to him, she felt him spread her cheeks and his cock press against her sensitive entrance. Gripping her ass her slowly pushed inside her velvety pussy, she gripped him like a vice.

"So hot and tight…fuck Granger you've got the best pussy." He growled sinking balls deep in her wet cavern.

"Fuck me please…" she begged pushing back against him eagerly.

"Such an impatient slut," he said pulling out slowly before once against sinking deep inside her.

"mmm…so big Malfoy," she moaned her small hands gripping the couch beneath her as the Head Boy began to pick up the pace. With one hand still on her ass he moved the other to grip her hair at the base of her neck and pull tightly. Her back arched and her neck tilted towards the ceiling allowing him to hit her insides at a new angle, brushing against her g-spot with every pass.

"Harder!" She screamed her mouth open in a O as he pounded into her again and again.

"Oh the naughty Head Girl likes it hard and rough does she?" he said lowly slamming his hips and sinking his cock into her cunt his powerful earthshattering strokes.

"Come on my cock, I want to feel you squeeze it…" he ordered with a swift slap to her milky ass cheek. That was all it took for her second orgasm to descend. Her pussy clenched around him and it took everything in him not to spill inside her yet. He wasn't near done.

In one swift move he sat back on the couch and pulled her back against his chest as she trembled with the last of her orgasm.

"Spin around," he commanded and she twisted so that she was straddling him. "Now it's your turn to fuck me," he said leaning back and watching as she began to ride him.

She lifted up on her knees before sinking back down over and over, her hips rotating and bucking over him as she fucked herself on his big hard dick.

"Fuck you feel so good, I can't get enough!" she moaned throwing her head back, her hands on his shoulders for leverage her nails digging into his skin.

"That's right baby, ride my cock…" his hands rested on hips guiding them over him and his eyes were trained on her bouncing breasts. He guessed they were at least a D, heavy and round and bouncing in high circles right in front of his watering mouth. Every stroke they moved and jiggled and swayed.

When he couldn't take it anymore he pushed her onto her back and swiftly plunged back into her, he lifted her legs over his shoulders and once against began to pound into her over and over. He was still mesmerized by her tits which spread across her chest and jiggled with every thrust. Her own hands moved to grip them as she moaned beneath him.

She pulled and pinched at her own rosy nipples as Draco slammed into her pussy. She gripped the soft flesh in her hands as she felt her third orgasm rush closer and closer.

"Such a dirty little fucking slut…" he ground out fucking her so hard he could hear their flesh slapping together. He began to furiously rub her clit with his thumb and she fell over the cliff for a third time.

"FUCK YES DRACO!" she screamed gripping her tits roughly and opening her eyes wide as her most powerful climax fell in waves over her. Draco pulled out of her pulsing pussy and kneeled over her tits.

"Finish me off baby," he said. She reached for his cock and stroked his swiftly feeling her own juices slicken his dick she jerked him five times before white streams of cum hit her jiggling tits, her chin, and her open willing mouth and tongue.

"mmm so fucking hot with my cum all over you…" he said as several final drops fell from his tip onto her nipple.

"I love it, so tasty…" she said licking her lips and scooping up the thick white cum on her chest with her fingers and licking them clean.

Draco looked at the girl below him whose eyes were still black with lust.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Granger, but I like it."


	2. The Spitfire

The Lust Potion

Chapter Two: The Spitfire

Hermione woke alone. Draco must have escaped her clutches early in the morning after the duo had found themselves in her bed for hours and hours. Unbelievably Hermione was still hot and bothered.

'How am I still horny after I just had sex all night long' she wondered as she put on her uniform hastily. Her shirt was unbuttoned at the top and she rolled up her skirt several inches, her skin was far too sensitive for the sensation of scratchy uniforms. Grabbing her books she escaped the head tower and headed towards the Great Hall. There were hardly any students eating breakfast this early in the morning and Hermione swiftly made her way to sit next to Ginny, the only member of her friend-group who was up this early.

"Hey Herms," Ginny said in mid-yawn.

"What's wrong Gin…?" Hermione said feeling how Ginny's long smooth bare leg was pressed tightly up against her own.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, strange dreams," the redhead said looking at the Head Girl with drooping eyes. Hermione couldn't help herself and moved her hand to stroke Ginny's long soft hair, scratching the other girls scalp and feeling the strands move between her fingers.

"mmm that feels good Mione," Ginny said softly laying her head on her crossed arms and allowing her friend to comfort her. Hermione played with the other girls hair for a few minutes listening to the erotic sounds of pleasure that Ginny was emitting. Hermione was becoming more and more turned on, she couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead's porcelain skin she wanted to lick every inch.

'What is happening to me?' she thought as she moved her hand from her friend's hair and slipped it under her jumper, rubbing the skin of her back.

"You're such a lifesaver Hermione that feels so good…" Ginny said allowing the affection sleepily. Hermione traced the other girl's spine with her fingertips and felt every inch of her best friend's soft back.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked retracting her hand and placing it on Ginny's upper thigh right where plaid skirt met soft skin.

"mmm?" the girl replied sleepily.

"Don't you want me to help you relax a little?" Hermione traced her finger tips in swirls along the soft skin of Ginny's thigh.

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked up at her sleepily.

"I have some personal relaxation techniques that I can…" Hermione moved her fingers under the hem of Ginny's skirt and leaned in to whisper in the other girls' ear "…teach you."

Ginny couldn't help but feel the heat coming off of her best friend's body and the sensual touch that Hermione was applying to her skin, although she was unsure she couldn't help the moisture that gathered between her legs.

"I don't know…maybe I just need sleep," she rationalized.

"I promise this will put you right to sleep," Hermione said lowly placing a soft kiss on Ginny's neck as her fingers teased the hot skin of Ginny's inner thighs.

To anyone else it looked as if the two girls were chatting closely, but both girls knew better. The lust coming off of the Head Girl was palpable and Ginny could feel her body giving in, Harry refused to have sex with her for some moral reason and she was so stressed and needed a release.

"Show me…" she whispered softly and Hermione smiled. Hermione's fingers passed across the crotch of Ginny's panties and felt the satisfying dampness there.

"Aren't we going to go somewhere?" Ginny said nervously looking around at the few other students who were drinking tea and coffee and trying to squeeze in homework before class.

"In due time…" Hermione said slipping her fingers beneath the soaked cotton and slowly pressing them into Ginny's tight passage. "It's more exciting this way." The two girls were closed together but to anyone else it looked as if they were sharing juicy secrets, meanwhile Hermione's hand moved sensually underneath Ginny's skirt.

"Oh gods," Ginny said softly her own hand gripping Hermione's thigh in a death grip.

"Let go sweet girl," Hermione said twisting her fingers in and out of her friend's cunt while her thumb pressed softly against the other girl's clit.

Ginny's mouth opened in a soft O as her orgasm rushed over her in soft waves of pleasure. Hermione withdrew her sticky fingers sliding them across Ginny's thighs leaving trails of clear cum on the girls' skin.

"Come on…" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they rushed out of the great hall. They didn't even make it to a dorm; Hermione pulled Ginny into an empty storage closet, locked the door, silenced the room, and pressed her against the wall. Hermione pressed her body up against Ginny's feeling every soft curve against her own before lowering her mouth onto the other girls. Ginny gripped Hermione's shirt in her small hands as they kissed, Hermione had lifted up the redheads jumper and was running her hands along Ginny's bare sides and stomach.

"You're so soft," Hermione muttered moving her mouth to kiss and suck on the other girl's neck.

Ginny wasn't quite sure if she was in her right mind, if this was a dream, or she was just overwhelmed by Hermione's sex appeal but with each passing moment she was becoming more and more turned on. Their mouths met again in an overwhelming mix of tongue and lips that had both girls breathless.

"Let me see you," Hermione said reaching behind them and turning on the light before lifting Ginny's jumper over her head and dropping to the ground. The lacy nude bra quickly followed and Ginny's chest was laid bare. Hermione licked her lips, unsure as to why she was so turned on by her female best friend but far too horny to care.

Both girls had similar bra sizes; a heavy D cup that allowed for more than a handful of breast. Hermione leaned down and took one light peach colored nipple into her mouth and suckled, using her other hand to pluck at the opposite nipple. Ginny's head fell back in pleasure as her friend kissed and suckled on her sensitive peaks.

"You're so hot," Hermione said kissing the soft skin between Ginny's cleavage before trailing her mouth down the girls' flat stomach. Kneeling on the ground Hermione in one swift movement pulled down Ginny's skirt and panties revealing her smooth shaven kitty, glistening with her arousal.

"mmm and you smell delicious," before Ginny could react Hermione lifted one of her long legs over her shoulder and leaned in to lick her slit.

"Oh shit," Ginny cried, her head banging against the wall behind her as she jerked with the pleasurable sensation.

Hermione used her thumbs to peel Ginny's folds apart before burring her face at the girls' apex. Her nose nudged Ginny's sensitive clit as her tongue dipped into the redheads dripping pussy.

"So hot and sweet, I could lick your pussy all day," Hermione said as Ginny's juices gushed into her mouth and the girls hips began to jerk. Ginny was practically humping Hermione's face and when Hermione's tongue moved even faster the redhead moved her hands to grip Hermione's wild hair and began to earnestly press her friend's face into her folds.

"mmm right there….oh fuck yes, I'm so close!" Ginny screamed her knees buckling when Hermione moved her mouth to suck hard on her clit before quickly thrusting her long tongue back into Ginny's entrance. After only a few more swipes and swirls of Hermione's talented tongue Ginny was cumming. Her body slackened and she let out a silent scream of pleasure as she gushed and squirted all over Hermione's face and willing mouth.

"Come down here baby," Hermione said pulling Ginny down onto the ground with her. They kissed lazily, Ginny's juices smearing onto both of their mouths and cheeks.

"Are you going to replay the favor sweetheart?" Hermione asked softly playing with Ginny's heavy tits and pointed nipples.

"I want to taste you…" Ginny said blushing slightly. Hermione grinned and quickly rid herself of her button up, which she wasn't wearing a bra under. Ginny moved to take Hermione's pink nipple into her mouth and it quickly hardened under her sucking and licking.

"That feels good," Hermione said moving her hands to grip Ginny's hair. Ginny squeezed and fondled Hermione's large heavy tits as her mouth moved over the girls' pointed pink nipples.

"Lay down," Hermione urged. Ginny obeyed quickly, laying down on her back and watching as Hermione slipped out of her skirt, her pussy was revealed instantly due to her lack of panties. Ginny licked her lips at the sight of Hermione's bald swollen cunt, ready to be tasted. Hermione crawled over Ginny's naked body and swiftly moved her legs to straddle her friend's face. She was facing Ginny's feet staring at her friend's body beneath her.

"Lick me up baby," she urged before lowering herself onto Ginny's mouth. Ginny moved her hands to grip Hermione's hips before running her tongue across the older girl's slit. Hermione softly swiveled her hips over the other mouth, her breasts jiggling with the movements. Ginny's tongue moved over the other girls wet sticky folds with eagerness and Hermione was breathless with pleasure; Ginny moved one hand from Hermione's hips and slowly inserted two slim fingers into the other girl's tight cavern.

"mmm…more!" Hermione moaned her own hands covering her big breasts her small fingers pulling on her taunt nipples. Ginny moved her fingers in and out, twisting them to graze against the other girl's g-spot on every pass, in the meanwhile her tongue was flicking and teasing Hermione's sensitive clit.

"OH baby I'm going to cum all over your pretty little face," Hermione moaned huskily grinding herself down on Ginny's fingers and tongue wantonly. Her head was thrown back her hair wild as she gripped and pulled on her own tits. Ginny slipped a third finger into Hermione's cunt pressing them against her rough g-spot while at the same time sucking Hermione's clit into her own hot mouth.

"FUCK YES!" Hermione's orgasm was quick, racking her body with pleasure and she felt herself gush into Ginny's willing mouth. She crawled off of her friend's face and readjusted herself so that their bodies pressed flush against one another's. Both of their smooth soft skin was flushed and slick with sweat and cum but their mouths found one another's easily and their bodies slid together sensually. Ginny opened her legs so that Hermione's slit would slide against her own as they slowly writhed against one another.

Their slick folds rubbed and pressed against each other still so sensitive after their orgasms.

"I want to fill you up," Hermione said leaving a hickey on Ginny's neck with a 'pop'.

"Okay, whatever you want…" Ginny said arching her back in pleasure as their clits briefly pressed against each others.

Hermione reached for her wand and with a few softly spoken words she had transfigured a nearby broom into a long thick purple double ended dildo. It was at least eighteen inches long and as thick as a fist with a head and ridges to rub against their insides.

"Don't worry baby, it's going to fill so fucking good inside…" Hermione promised. She sat back on her heels and gripped one end of the dildo and lined it up with Ginny's soaked entrance. She pushed it in slowly watching as it stretched open her friends tight hole.

"It's so big!" Ginny gasped propped up on one elbow watching as the purple sex toy disappeared inside her. She had never had anything fill her up so perfectly.

"My turn," Hermione said as at least seven inches fit into Ginny. Gripping it strongly she lay in the same position as Ginny but opposite, so that their pussy's faced one another's connected by the dildo. She lowered her body as well as pushed in the fake cock, her eyes rolling back in her head as it filled her up good.

"Fuck…" she whispered as the huge sex toy stretched her pussy and rubbed against her inner walls so good. When she got as much as she could inside her she began to thrust her body against it, Ginny moved her body in tandem so that it thrust into each of them on opposite strokes.

"Holy shit, oh yeah right there…" Ginny groaned throwing her head back. Hermione watched Ginny's tits bounce and jiggle with each thrust as the dildo moved inside her.

"Give me your hand…" Hermione ordered. The hand that weren't propping them up laced together so that they could push and pull against each other, so that the dildo could move inside them even harder and better.

"Cum for me one more time baby," Hermione ordered watching as Ginny moaned with every thrust, her head thrown back to reveal her long neck peppered with red and purple hickeys. Hermione felt possive of the girl, and she growled when the dildo rubbed over and over and over on her g-spot.

"I'm cumming…oh fuck HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed as her most powerful orgasm rushed through her body. She saw stars and her body fell slack to the ground. Hermione watched the girl's face as she came before her eyes trained themselves on where Ginny's cum was leaking out of her pussy and making the dildo glisten with juices.

Hermione reached down and pulled the other half of the dildo out of Ginny. Deftly she climbed over to the girl who was laying lazily in the floor. Hermione straddled Ginny's stomach and began to thrust as much as she could of the purple dildo in and out of her own cunt.

"Watch me cum baby," she ordered fucking herself with the purple sex toy vigorously. Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of the big fake cock entering into Hermione's tight entrance.

"I'm going to cream all over those beautiful pale tits," Hermione said lowly her eyes fixed on Ginny's heavy breasts. Ginny reached up and began to run her thumb in circles over Hermione's clit and with only a few presses Hermione pulled out the dildo and began to orgasm. Ginny watched as Hermione threw her head back and let out a feral scream and then her eyes were drawn to Hermione's pussy. Clear sticky liquid was flowing and squirting out of Hermione's tight hole. It dripped and gushed in clear rivers across Ginny's perfect big tits.

"mmm that was so good…" Hermione said slumping across Ginny's body. "Do you think you can sleep now baby?" But Ginny was already breathing softly and deeply in sleep. Hermione smiled before standing to pull on her skirt and shirt, still completely commando underneath. She transfigured Ginny a mattress and left the younger girl in the dark closet covered in sweat and cum and completely spent.


	3. The Best Friend

The Lust Potion

Chapter Three: The Best Friend

Hermione hurried to class, straightening her uniform and using a spell to freshen up. She had just left Ginny in the closet sound asleep and she was only a few minutes late for her first class. She practically ran into charms and slid into the empty seat next to Ron.

"Hermione Granger…late? I never thought I'd see the day," he teased pulling on one of her curls with a lopsided grin.

"I got tied up," she said smirking at him and pulling her books out of her messenger bag. She hastily began to scribble down notes while attempting to ignore the heat radiating off of the boy next to her. Ron and she had established themselves as better off friends but Hermione had to admit his tall long body was something to admire; and he had strong broad shoulders and a lopsided smile to die for. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his forearms as they took down half-assed notes and the way his long slim fingers heal the quill loosely.

Hermione tried to focus on the lecture but she once again was feeling the overwhelming sensation of lust spread through her body. About halfway through the class Ron stretched and let his arm rest on the back of her chair, the skin of his arm casually brushed against the back of her neck and she shuttered. Her hand moved to rest on his thigh; he gave her another side smile that made her thighs clench together.

She waited a second before slowly moving her hand up his leg, Ron's face went from normal to shock as quickly as the journey of Hermione's wandering hand.

"Hermione…what are you…oh," he whispered as her fingers wrapped around the obvious bulge in his slacks.

"Be quiet," she ordered before she began to stroke it slowly and softly. Ron looked around the room in panic but no one was paying them any attention. His other classmates were either asleep or zoned out towards the front of the class. Slowly Hermione undid the button of his slacks and reached inside to grasp the hot flesh of his cock. Ron jumped and his hand gripped the edge of the table, he wanted to scream, but he couldn't and he wasn't going to tell the beautiful girl next to him to stop.

Hermione moved her hand up and down his length, swirling her palm over the head on every pass. He was so big and thick and she could only imagine how he would feel inside her. Her pussy throbbed at the very thought.

"Let's go," she said, she swiftly stood up throwing her hand over her mouth and gagging.

"Professor I think I need to go to the infirmary," she said doubling over. Ron quickly tucked himself away, buttoned up and stood.

"I'll take her."

"Go go, feel better Ms. Granger," Flitwick said shooing them out the door.

Ron and Hermione rushed out of the classroom, running all the way down the hall and up the stairs until they reached the heads quarters. Draco was obviously in class so Hermione let Ron in and they locked themselves in her bedroom. After casting a silencing charm Hermione pushed Ron against the wall and kneeled in front of him.

"I've wanted to taste you since I felt that big dick," she said lowly staring up at him with her honey eyes as her small hands deftly unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down to reveal his long, thick, throbbing member.

"mmm it's so big," she wondered before taking the base in her small hand. Ron's head dropped back, hitting the wall behind him. Hermione licked the head and then the large vein running underneath before sliding her lips over the tip and down down down until he was hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck…" he ground out behind gritted teeth; he looked down at the girl on her knees before him and became impossibly harder.

Her big eyes stared at him as her rosy lips wrapped tightly around the girth of his cock, she began to bob over him. Her mouth was hot and wet and perfect and he couldn't help but grab handfuls of her wild hair to push her into him. He felt her moan around him and it was his undoing, he was already so close because of her public hand job the vibrations of her moan had him cumming down her throat without warning.

She swallowed every bit he gave her and she slowly let him out of her mouth with a satisfied smile.

"I love the way you taste."

"I bet you taste even sweeter," he said pulling her up by the arms and crashing his mouth over hers. His tongue swept inside her mouth claiming her as his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. When he had them undone he pushed it off her shoulders, happy to find the bare skin underneath.

"You're so fucking perfect," he said cupping her large heavy breasts in his hands, her flesh overflowed between his long lean fingers as he squeezed them softly. He leaned down to take one sweet pink nipple into his mouth, the pads of his fingers pinching the other into a stiff peak. Hermione moaned her eyes rolling back as he plucked and sucked her sensitive nipples. Ron's mouth didn't stop there, it placed kisses down her flat stomach before kneeling before her just as she had done him and pulling her skirt down.

"mmm I can see how wet you are," he said lowly licking his lips at the sight of her bare swollen slit. He grabbed one of her ankles and placed her leg over his shoulder so that he could better lick her. Hermione braced herself with one hand on the wall and the other tangled in Ron's long red hair. She felt him peel apart her folds before his mouth was on her and she was lost. He licked a long line up her slit his tongue pressing and flicking against all the most intimate and sensitive parts of her.

"Oh shit…yeah that's it," she moaned gripping his hair as his tongue repeatedly licked her clit. Her toes curled into the carpet as her hips jerked against his face. Ron moved one hand to press two long slim fingers into her opening, feeling how tight and wet she was around him he groaned and doubled his efforts on her clit.

"Ron…you're mouth feels so fucking good!" she moaned her hips now moving over his face. His fingers thrusted and twisted in and out slowly and he wrapped his lips around her sensitive nub and sucked. The sensation was too much; her orgasm came quickly and unexpectedly. She let out a high pitched scream as she bucked against his face, juices spilling out over his hand and mouth. He continued to finger fuck her until the last of her orgasm had subsided before standing up with a proud grin.

Hermione leaned up to run her tongue along his lips, kissing up her own juices that glistened on his mouth.

"How do you want me Ron?" she said her hands slipping up his lean flat stomach to grip his strong shoulders. "You can have me anyway you want…just tell me," she whispered into his ear before kissing his neck softly, sensually.

Ron had already re-hardened from the taste of her pussy but her words made him even harder.

He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a devastating kiss; as their tongues intertwined her backed them up so that her back bumped into the tall window overlooking the front lawn. Students were getting out of class and finding themselves wandering the grounds and sitting by the lake socializing. Ron broke his mouth away from Hermione and forcefully turned her around so that her entire naked front was pressed up against the cold glass.

Hermione hissed as she looked down on the students below her, if someone squinted they could see her and her bare tits pressed up against the clear glass and possibly a figure behind her; as embarrassing as it was she also felt wetness gush from between her legs.

"You like that? Knowing anyone could look up here and watch you getting fucked like the slut you are?" Ron asked gripping her hips and forcing her to arch her back so that he could line his cock up with her entrance. Hermione pressed her hands against the glass as he slowly pressed into her tight hole.

"Yeah I like knowing someone could watch me get fucked…" she answered letting her forehead drop to the glass as he sunk balls deep inside of her.

"Watch them," He ordered swiftly gripping her hair and forcing her to stare down at the students below.

Ron began his rhythm, in and out again and again his thick cock stretching her. He watched her ass jiggle with every thrust and she watched the students below. Hermione both dreaded and hoped that someone would see. Ron's big hands gripped the flesh of her ass and hips, pulling her cheeks apart and spearing into her harder and faster. Hermione felt her sensitive nipples harden even more at the sensation of them rubbing against the glass and her mouth opened in a O as Ron slammed into her over and over.

Suddenly her eyes caught those of another. Down below a younger boy, maybe third or fourth year, was staring up at her window.

"OH GODS," she moaned her pussy clenching at the idea of this little boy watching someone fuck the shit out of her. Her eyes trained on him, he was sitting at the edge of the forest away from everybody else and blocked from sight by a bolder but they could see each other. Ron hit her g-spot on every pass and she was practically drooling but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the boy down below. She watched as his hand moved towards his pants, she could see him rub his crotch and when he began to rub faster and more earnestly she lost it.

"God damn it…RON!" she screamed shuttering as she clenched around his cock. Ron continued to slam into her and with a silent spell a chair slid over to them and he sat down, with Hermione still attached to his cock. He slid the chair as close to the window as possible, Hermione was boneless in his arms but he adjusted them. He spread her legs so that they draped on either side of him spreading her wide for the campus to see. Ron's big hands wrapped around her waist and settled her upright in a perfect backwards cowgirl.

"Is someone down there watching us baby?" he asked softly deeply in her ear. Her eyes roamed back to where the boy was, he still had his hand on his crotch his eyes trained on her window. She nodded.

"Does that turn you on?" he asked, his cock hard and still inside her.

She nodded.

"It makes you hot that that little boy down there is rubbing his cock to the sight of you spread wide and willing?" he sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving a little red mark.

"Yeah…" she whispered unable to look away from the boy.

"Well let's give him a show…" Ron gripped her hips tightly "…let's give him a better look, the zoom spell please darling, on he and yourself."

Hermione muttered the spell which allowed your vision to temporarily zoom in for a better look at something, like binoculars without the device. Suddenly Hermione could see every detail of the boy and with the way his blue eyes widened so could he. He was a Ravenclaw fourth year with messy light brown hair and a slim body, she could even see the outline of his hard cock in his pants. She began to move on top of Ron, bouncing down every time he thrust up so that their flesh slapped together. She leaned forward so that her hands were flat on the window pane as she bounced her ass over his cock.

The boy down below eyes' roamed across her and Hermione felt the hair on her arms stand on end. She watched as he stared at her tits, bouncing in high round circles as she ground down on Ron's dick. She could tell when his blue eyes moved downward to watch Ron's cock disappear inside of her over and over again. She licked her lips when his hand moved inside his pants and when he pulled out his hard dick she moaned.

"Is he jerking off, stroking his hard cock for you?" Ron asked his hands moving to grab her tits roughly, feeling them bounce and squeezing the soft flesh.

"Yes…oh fuck yes," she said watching as the Ravenclaw vigorously rubbed his cock, spitting in his hand to lube up before stroking it again and again.

"I don't blame him, you are one hot piece of ass," he said growling out each word with every stroke. She moaned as the boy licked his lips and ran his thumb across the leaking head of his dick.

"When he cums, you cum…all over my cock while he watches," Ron ordered moving one hand to rub her hard clit the other still gripping one breast. Hermione nodded her body hurtling towards its cliff, she swiveled her hips and bounced on top of Ron's thick cock, all the while watching the boy below get closer and closer just as she. When she couldn't take it anymore she leaned forward and licked the glass, her tongue leaving a trail when she looked down the boy had his head thrown back and was cumming into his hand. That was all it took for her to fall over the edge.

"Oh my fucking gods, yes yes yes!" she screamed as her body seized and her pussy locked own in a vice around Ron's cock.

"That's right baby…give it to me," Ron said giving three more thrusts into her before he finally orgasmed, emptying himself inside her velvety cavern. Hermione slumped down, resting against Ron's chest. She called off the zooming spell and looked down to that spot next to the woods where the boy had already zipped himself up and was hurrying away, face red.

"Hermione what has gotten into you?" Ron wondered breathing heavily as his friend dismounted him.

She shrugged as she pulled on her skirt and found a clean button up to put on; still refusing to wear bra and panties they seemed to just get in way as of late.

"I don't know honestly, but come along…we're late for lunch." She grabbed her bag and hurried out of the room leaving Ron flaccid and spent sitting in a chair in front of her tower window.

"Women…" he sighed with dismay.


	4. The Hero

The Lust Potion

Chapter Three: The Hero

Hermione found herself wandering the castle later that evening. She had managed to keep herself from attacking anyone else since Ron earlier that morning. She had barely kept herself from Blaise Zabini again and promised herself that she would have him soon. The fact that she hadn't been satisfied in a few hours had her hot and bothered all over again. Her skin was hot and sensitive and with every step she took the brushing of her thighs together stimulated her. With a sigh she headed up towards her dorms, which happened to be located next to the prefect bathroom, maybe a hot swim would calm her down.

Grabbing a towel from her room she hastily made her way to the prefects bathroom, complete with swimming pool style tub and rows of glass showers. She whispered the password and entered the echo prone room silently. Her heart rate speed up at the sight of someone already sitting in the tub, his naked back and shoulders facing her. Her heart was pounding by the time she realized who it was; the messy black hair gave it away. Hermione silently undid the buttons of her shirt and let it slide to the ground before stepping out of her skirt. She approached him quietly and he only realized someone else was with him when she slid into the bath next to him.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?" Harry exclaimed averting his eyes from the tantalizing sight of her cleavage hovering just over the bubbly water.

"Taking a bath same as anyone Harry," she replied casually; floating out in front of him and rising to float on her back. Harry watched the water shift around her bare body; his eyes couldn't help but linger on her round wet tits and the bare skin between her legs.

"Ginny wouldn't like…" He started his hands reaching out to finger her wet curls, which swirled in the water.

"Don't worry Harry, I fucked Ginny this morning," She replied casually standing up and approaching him slowly. He was sitting bench that ran the length of the inside of the swimming pool and she stood between his legs in front of him.

"I…what?!" Harry was assaulted with visions of his girlfriend and his best friend kissing, touching, and rubbing against one another. He felt himself harden almost instantly.

"Oh he likes that…" Hermione giggled before suddenly moving to straddle Harry. He felt the heat of her pussy as his cock rested between her legs, the tip brushing against her stomach. Hermione reached down and grabbed his thick member and began to stroke him. The water lubricated her hand and Harry let his head fall back in pleasure. He gripped her hips and bucked up to meet every stroke of her small hand.

"Don't worry Harry, I made her cum over and over and over…" Hermione claimed rubbing the thumb over the head of his cock before sliding her hand down to the base and back up.

"mmm you did?" He asked wanting to hear more, needing to.

"Yeah, first I licked her sweet little pussy…" Hermione leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, her breath washing across his neck. "…then I sat on her pretty face."

"Fuck…" Harry groaned closing his eyes and picturing every detail of the picture Hermione was painting for him.

"Then I put a big fat dildo inside her tight cunt and fucked her with that too," She said lowly before pressing her lips to his. Their mouths moved together roughly while her hand still jerked his throbbing cock, when Hermione's tongue swept inside his mouth he lost it. His hips bucked as he came into the warm soapy water.

"Put your fingers inside me Harry…" she asked softly moving to suck on his neck, leaving a small red mark. Harry moved one hand between them and pressed two fingers up into her.

"You're so hot and tight," he groaned moving them in and out slowly his thumb making slow circles on her pointed clit.

"mmm that feels good," she moaned softly, her hips involuntarily rotating in pleasure.

"You want more baby?" He asked pressing a third finger inside of her and curling them forward to brush against her spongy g-spot.

"Oh!" she gasped as she began to grind down on his fingers, practically riding his hand.

Harry watched as she threw her head back, her hair spreading out in the water as she bounced on his hand. Her big round tits splashed in the water and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the way they jiggled and bounced so heavily.

"That's right sweetheart, let go…" He said pressing down on her clit and g-spot at the same time. Hermione seized up, her orgasm rushing over her quickly and she felt herself gush all over his fingers.

Harry pulled his fingers out of her, feeling the sticky mess all over his hands be quickly washed away by the warm water. Hermione took a hold of his re-hardened dick.

"Do you wanna put this hard cock inside me?" She asked rubbing the head along her sticky slit.

Harry's hands gripped her waist as he nodded. She lined the tip of him up with her entrance and slowly sunk down onto him. His grip tightened on her waist as he felt her hot pussy clench around him, she began to move over him loving the way he felt rubbing against her inner walls.

"Oh gods you feel so good inside me," she said beginning to move over him faster, using her knees to bounce on him.

"Yeah? Well you feel pretty fucking incredible," he groaned sliding his hands down her sides to grip her plump ass cheeks; using them as leverage to lift her faster and harder over his cock. The water moved around them as their hips slammed together; his cock plunged into her over and over harder and harder.

Harry watched as she threw her head back with a moan, her tits where bouncing even higher than when he had finger fucked her. Her little pink nipples where hard and her tits were shiny with water and bubbles.

"Come on baby; you're so close I can fee it," He said one finger sliding between her ass cheeks to press into her puckered hole. When he was up to one knuckle he hit a particularly deep spot inside her and she shook with her swift orgasm.

"Oh SHIT!" She screamed clenching around his cock her body shuddering.

"Come here," He growled lifting her off his cock and onto the ledge of the pool behind them. He was still kneeling in the water but she was exposed to the chilly air. Her skin tingled but he was now at the perfect height to lick her kitty. He gripped both her knees and spread her legs wide revealing her still sensitive pussy lips, her insides where still pulsing when he licked her slit. Harry's tongue flicked against her clit again and again while his talented fingers slipped back into her. He thrust his fingers quickly and roughly, the sound of his digits moving inside her echoed against the stone walls.

"So close…again…" she moaned falling flat on her back against the rough floor but unable to care as she wrapped her legs around his head.

"Cum all over me baby," Harry ordered rubbing the pads of his fingers against her overly sensitive g-spot while his tongue ravaged her pulsing clit.

"oh…Oh… OH, OHHH FUCK YES!" Hermione screamed she looked down at Harry lapping up every bit of her cum while still pressing down harder and harder on her g-spot. Suddenly her body froze; she saw nothing but stars, and her insides clenched almost painfully. But it hurt so good, when she came too she saw that Harry's face was covered in her clear sticky juices, she had squirt all over his fingers and mouth.

Harry grinned and stood on the bench his legs still in the water, while Hermione lay spent on the edge of the ledge. He leaned down and gripped her chin, "lick up your mess." She obediently moved to kiss and lick his cheeks and mouth, lapping up her own cum.

"Good girl," he said when he was fairly clean. "Now turn over onto your knees."

Hermione rolled over and backed up so that her knees where on the edge of the ledge, lined up perfectly with Harry's weeping cock. Her hands were braced on the hard stone floor but when Harry plunged into her she could have cared less. His hands gripped the flesh of her hips and ass as he thrust into her over and over. He hit even deeper spots inside of her and Hermione's mouth hung open in an O of pleasure. Suddenly she felt his hand pushing down on her upper back, he pushed her chest to the floor so that her ass was high up in the hair. Her tits rubbed against the stone floor but the sensation had her shivering with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum all over this beautiful ass," Harry groaned slamming into her harder and faster, the sound of their slapping flesh echoing loudly.

When Hermione reached between them and began to rub her own clit she found her third orgasm easily. Toppling over the edge with a scream, as her pussy began to milk his cock Harry pulled out and gave his dick five hard tugs. His cum shot onto her pale flesh, painted her peachy cheeks with sticky white cum.

When Harry came down from his orgasmic high he looked down and realized what he had done, with a fierce blush he leapt from the pool. Hermione barely saw him pull on his clothes before he rushed out of the room with embarrassment.

"Damn Harry's a good lay if he just let's himself go…Ginny's a lucky gal." She muttered to herself before sliding back into the tub and washing herself clean. She had been a very dirty girl that day.


	5. The Wild Child

The Lust Potion

Chapter 5: The Wild Child

The day after her bath with Harry was a Saturday and Hermione found herself wandering around the vast castle. She opted to skip Hogsmead because she was concerned she would jump someone in a dark alley. She had no idea why she was so horny and sex starved all of a sudden but somehow she couldn't manage to care. Hermione had never felt so powerful, she hadn't worn underwear in days and she strutted around the castle with more confidence than she ever had in the past.

Hermione flipped her hair over her shoulders and waved at Lavender as she passed her in the hall. The other girl looked angry and Hermione briefly wondered why. She was pondering turning around and asking what was wrong with her when she literally ran into someone.

"Ouch," she said looking up at the person she pumped into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione…I was looking for Higgithens. They like to linger around corners you know." Luna said smiling up at her friend. Hermione noticed how small Luna was. Standing a few inches shorter than she with willowy arms and long slender legs.

"Okay…what exactly are Higgithen's Luna?" Hermione said looking down at her friend's delicate elfin features.

"Well, no one has ever seen them of course, but many people have felt them. They float around in the air and make people attracted to each other…" Luna said plainly.

'_I think she means hormones…'_ Hermione thought as she stared at Luna's long wavy blonde hair that swung right above the curve of her pert behind. "Why were you looking for them?"

"Just needed a bit of release you know," Luna said looking distractedly around.

"You're horny?" Hermione chuckled taking a step closer to the younger girl.

"Well yes, was trying to find someone to help me out…" Luna sighed, "…but everyone's gone to Hogsmead and I can't find those Higgithen's."

"I think you found just what you where looking for Luna," Hermione said taking another step forward and pressing the girl against the stone-wall.

"Hermione…I never got the impression that you were very sexual," Luna said resting her tiny hands on Hermione's hips and looking up at the older girl with a bit of confusion.

"It's a recent development. Are you sexual Luna?" The brunette asked leaning in to press her lips against the pale skin of Luna's neck.

"Oh yes…I love sex!" Luna exclaimed but her explanation was cut off when Hermione's mouth moved to caress hers. The girls kissed in the middle of the corridor, their bodies pressed tightly together. Hermione's hands wrapped around Luna's neck and cradled her head as their tongues teased and tasted one another's. Luna's hands moved to desperately grasp the back of Hermione's button down.

Hermione reached down and lifted up Luna's legs so that they wrapped around her waist. Hermione's hands gripped the flesh of Luna's butt as she pressed her harder against the wall. Their skirts were flipped up and Hermione's bare pussy pressed against the already soaked cotton of Luna's panties.

When Hermione began to rotate her hips their clits rubbed together and Luna gasped into Hermione's mouth.

"Oh!" she let out as Hermione's mouth moved to kiss and suck on the thin skin of her neck. Their hips bucked resulting in their clits rubbing and grinding together, it was a slow build of pleasure that had both girls panting and desperate for release.

"Are you going to cum Luna?" Hermione asked her hands gripping at Luna's ass as her mouth moved urgently across the skin of neck and lips.

"mmm yes…" Luna moaned and within another minute she gasped, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she shook with her first orgasm of the evening. Hermione felt the girl's panties become even more soaked, their juices mixing together on skin and cloth. "Come back to my room," Luna said breathlessly "I have a lot of toys."

Hermione didn't need anymore convincing as Luna pulled her down the hallway and up the staircases that lead to the Ravenclaw dormitories. They hurried past the few lingering students and underclassmen and into the 6th year girl's room. They practically jumped into Luna's bed, closed the curtains, and silenced/protected their little haven so that they wouldn't be found.

"Wanna see my collection?" Luna said reaching under the bed and pulling out a medium sized wooden box. Before Hermione could answer the younger girl opened the lid and Hermione looked inside.

"Fuck Luna," she breathed pulling out dildos, vibrators, lube, anal beads, a butt plug, and a big flesh colored strap on. "Do you use all this?" she asked. Luna nodded proudly fingering the vibrator with a mischievous look in her bright blue eyes.

"mmm who knew we had such a nasty little girl on our hands," Hermione said grabbing Luna and throwing her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. They resumed their kissing, their bodies writing on top of one another as their mouths moved over each others. Hermione raised up on her knees and began to shimmy out of her skirt and pull her shirt over her head leaving her body bare. Luna kneeled and did the same pulling her skirt off and unbuttoning her shirt and letting it drop to the bed.

Luna was thin and willowy with long lean legs and a flat tight stomach, her breasts were smaller than Hermione's but still a healthy C cup. Her best features by far were her tight round bubble butt and her long wavy blonde hair. Hermione reached forward and unclasped Luna's bra dropping it to the floor before moving her hands to cup Luna's soft breasts. They fit in Hermione's hands and Luna's light pink nipples hardened under her palms.

"Your skin is so soft," Hermione said running her hands down Luna's waist to rub the skin of her thighs, Luna leaned back propping herself on her pillows as Hermione kneeled between her legs. Hermione slid Luna's already soaked panties down her long legs and Luna draped her legs over Hermione's shoulders so that Hermione was settled between her thighs.

"Mmm you smell delicious," the wild haired brunette moaned as she peeled Luna's folds apart and licked a long line up her slit. Luna bucked her hips in pleasure as Hermione's tongue licked and sucked and played with her sensitive clit.

"Wait…" Luna said moving her legs off of Hermione and scooting down the bed. She reached over and grabbed two eight-inch dildo's that were thick and veiny. She handed one to Hermione before gesturing for Hermione to straddle her face. Hermione happily obliged before leaning down to face Luna's own folds.

"I want you to fuck me like this," Luna said from her place on the bottom of the sixty-nine position, her breath washed across Hermione's wet folds and the brunette shivered with anticipation. Hermione felt Luna spread her folds apart before pushing the dildo slowly inside her tight wet cunt, Hermione began to mirror the same actions on Luna.

Hermione watched the flesh colored dildo stretch out Luna's tight little hole and she licked her lips as she moved one hand so that she could rub Luna's clit with her thumb. She began to pump the dildo all the way in and slowly back out, building up speed until she was slamming it inside the small girl. Meanwhile, Luna was doing similar actions to Hermione. Her dildo was bright blue and she watched as Hermione's greedy pussy sucked it in happily, Luna's tongue was lapping at Hermione's pointed clit and both girls were moaning with pleasure.

Luna's hips where bucking upwards into the big dildo that Hermione was ramming inside her while Hermione was bouncing her ass on Luna's face essentially fucking herself on Luna's dildo and mouth.

"Oh my God Luna, yes but that big dildo inside me," she moaned using all her strength to pump the big fake dick into Luna's velvety pussy over and over. "Oh yeah you like licking me up while you put that toy in my cunt?" she asked eyes focused on the slick juices that lubed up the dildo and the way it stretched Luna so beautifully.

Luna moaned, the vibrations making Hermione's clit tingle, as she fucked herself on the dildo.

"Fuck I'm so close baby, cum with me…" she growled as both girls worked each other over until they both came shuttering with an intense orgasm. Their inner walls clenched around the rubber toys as they throbbed with pleasure. They crawled off of each other and found each other's mouths easily. Kissing lazily on top of each other as they came down from their temporary high.

Hermione was draped on top of Luna and they kissed until they were both heated again. The Head Girl reached over and grabbed the one thing she had been eyeing all night, the big black strap on.

"Can I fuck you with this Luna?" She asked licking her lips with the possibilities.

"Oh please," Luna begged her blue eyes dark and stormy with lust.

"Such a dirty dirty girl," Hermione said sitting back on her knees to pull on the straps and situate the toy. Luna watched as Hermione slid her legs into the correct slots and fastened the straps around her waist and thighs. Soon the big eleven-inch thick black cock proudly stood erect from Hermione's pelvis. Luna felt herself gush with arousal at the hot site of Hermione with a cock, her tits heavy and round with a big dick ready to be used she was the picture of sex.

"Come here baby," Hermione said grabbing Luna by the hips and settling herself between Luna's long long legs. "God I'm going to fuck you so good," Hermione growled gripping the rubber in her small hand and lining the bulging head up with Luna's tight entrance. Hermione pushed in slowly watching the huge cock disappear all the way into Luna's tight little pink hole.

"Oh Merlin it's so big!" Luna yelled, eyes wide, her hands gripping the soft sheets until her knuckles were white.

"You like that?" Hermione asked rearing back her hips before thrusting in again; she began to pick up a rhythm. Watching as Luna's eyes rolled back in her head and she began to thrash underneath of her. Luna's leg wrapped around Hermione's waist as she used them to pull Hermione closer faster and harder, soon the brunette was pounding Luna with the strap on so hard that she could hear the flesh smacking together.

"OH yeah just like that," Luna moaned twisting the sheets in her first. Hermione watched Luna's C cup tits bounce and jiggle with every thrust, she felt so powerful, so in control. "More please please," Luna begged.

"My little dirty girl want's more?" Hermione said lowly. She pulled her cock out and grabbed Luna by the hips, "turn over and get on your knees." Luna obeyed quickly, flipping over onto her hand's and knees. Her fingers twisted the sheets back between them as Hermione reached forward and wrapped her long blond hair around her hand and wrist and pulled back sharply. Luna's body was pulled tight as a bow, stretched and arched so that Hermione could easily slide back inside the other girl's hole.

"Oh GODS you're so deep!" Luna screamed as Hermione resumed her punishing rhythm; in and out over and over and over. Hermione's hips where a blur, her tits bouncing in rhythm with Luna's as they both thrust and bucked to meet each other's hips. Hermione's one hand gripped Luna's long blonde hair tightly her other began to slap Luna's tight milky ass cheek again and again leaving a bright red mark.

"Come all over this dick," Hermione demanded roughly, spanking the other girl in tandem with the cock going in and out of her pussy.

"Oh yes yes yes YES!" Luna screamed her back arching, her toes curling as she shook with release. When Hermione pulled the cock out it was glistening with juices, Luna rolled over onto her back and lay there panting. Hermione gripped the younger girl's chin, forcing her mouth open before thrusting the slick fake dick into her mouth. Luna was practically gagging on the cock but she took it eagerly her own spit mixing with her cum as she licked and sucked the big toy. When she was satisfied that Luna cleaned it she threw it to the side and looked at the younger girl with satisfaction.

"I want to make you cum too Hermione," Luna said sitting up and gently pushing Hermione back onto the bed. Luna got some pillows and propped the other girl up so that she was comfortably reclining. Luna settled herself between Hermione's legs and got to work. First she grabbed the small bottle of lube, Hermione was soaking wet but Luna used it to massage the brunette's puckered ass-hole, she worked in two small fingers before grabbing the set of black anal beads.

"Shit," Hermione said as Luna pressed one round ball into her ass hole before following with another and another. They felt good rubbing inside her and she let her head fall back in pleasure as her ass became full of the hard round balls. When the strand was fully inside Luna reached over and grabbed the vibrator which she turned on low and set on Hermione's clit.

"Fuck Luna," Hermione moaned her eyes rolling back in her head. Luna moved so that she was pressed up against Hermione's side her hand gripping the vibrator and moving it slowly softly over Hermione's clit.

"I'm going to make you cum without putting anything inside your pussy," Luna claimed. Her soft voice saying such dirty things make Hermione's cunt clench with arousal.

Luna put the vibrator on medium and rubbed it harder on Hermione's clit making the brunette jump and buck with pleasure. The beads in her ass made her feel so full and the pressure on her clit was building her to a slow climax.

"You're a naughty girl Hermione, you loved being fucked with big fat toys don't you?" Luna asked softly before licking Hermione's pointed nipple.

"Yeah I love it," Hermione said softly her voice breathless with pleasure.

"Mmm I know you do, you little slut," Luna said as she turned the vibrator to high. Hermione let out a yelp of pleasure as she felt her orgasm approach quickly.

"I'm going to cum…" she moaned her hips thrusting up, begging for more of the vibrator. Luna moved back between Hermione's thighs.

"Cum you little whore," Luna said pressing the toy hard on Hermione's clit and beginning to pull the anal beads out slowly one by one by one. Hermione couldn't take all the stimulation and began to cum; screaming Luna's name loudly over and over. In the midst of her orgasm Luna bumped up the vibrator one more notch and Hermione's body sized up her pussy clenched and she squirted all over Luna's face and chest.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YEAH YES YES OHH YEAH," she screamed squirting clear cum across Luna's pale skin.

When Luna pulled the last anal bead out she removed the vibrator and Hermione was spent. Hermione pulled the smaller girl close and began to kiss and lick up her own cum from Luna's soft skin.

"Let's nap," Luna suggested softly and so they did. Falling asleep naked and surrounded by sex toys in Luna's dorm bed.


	6. The Professor

The Lust Potion

Chapter Six: The Professor

Hermione woke up in Luna's bed just in time for her potions class. She silently put a freshening spell on her uniform before slipping it back on. She took one last look at Luna's lithe body spread out across the royal blue sheets before grabbing her messenger bag and hurrying down towards the dungeons.

'I don't understand why I'm suddenly so horny all the time…it's like I can't get enough,' Hermione thought to herself as she wove through the corridors down towards her potions classroom. It seemed it all began a couple of mornings ago right before she had fucked Draco.

'Maybe I've been drugged or something,' Hermione thought as she slipped into the classroom and silently sat in the only seat available, at the very front. Professor Snape slipped out of his office and made his way to the front of the class.

"Today we'll be talking about one of the most dangerous potions, The Lust Potion."

The class snickered as Snape shot them all a sneer before continuing.

"If brewed correctly a lust potion can last a few hours however, if made incorrectly the potion may have lasting affects on someone's hormone levels," The dark haired professor drawled. Hermione had never noticed before how dark and sexy her potion's professor's voice was. She felt herself began to warm and she undid the first button of her button up.

"If administered in high doses someone may experience uncontrollable lust to both men and women and nothing can stop them from getting what they want," he said moving behind his desk.

Hermione opened her legs underneath her desk. If Snape glanced at her he would see her bare pussy glistening under her skirt and her tantalizing cleavage spilling over her stark white oxford shirt.

"I want you all the write a brief essay on the pros and cons of The Lust Potion, you may use your text for reference," he ordered his eyes sweeping the classroom and finally landing on the young woman in the front. His already dark eyes burned with lust and Hermione felt herself dampen at the sight of his nostrils flaring and his fingers gripping the edge of his desk.

"Actually I'm tired of looking at your ignorant faces, do the assignment for homework and turn it in tomorrow. Now get out." Students began to pack hastily worried he would change his mind; Hermione the only one who made no moves to leave. When the last student shuffled out he closed and locked the door with a sweep of his wand.

"Ms. Granger, you seemed to be dressed very inappropriately." He said moving to stand next to his desk.

"Whatever do you mean professor?" She said innocently, spreading her legs even wider to reveal her wet pink kitty.

"Come here," he demanded, his dark eyes watching as she stood and made her way towards him slowly. "Firstly I believe this is unbuttoned too far down," he drawled his long lean fingers unbuttoning the rest of her oxford. His fingertips skimmed the soft skin of her stomach as he left the shirt draping open.

"Is my shirt unbuttoned too far sir?" She asked leaning back against his desk and letting the shirt slip off of her slim shoulders.

"mmm I also believe underwear is a part of the school dress code Ms. Granger," he said his eyes trained on her big round breasts, heaving with her heavy breaths. His hands moved to cup the soft flesh, his thumbs running over her nipples feeling them harden under his touch. Hermione let her head fall back, arching herself towards his magical hands.

He slid his palms down her sides and over her hips to grip the hem of her skirt.

"This is far too short," he said lowly before pulling the plaid skirt swiftly down her legs. "And no panties…what a naughty little girl." He growled slipping one hand between her soaked folds his index finger slipping easily inter her tight hole.

"Oh…" she gasped as he slipped a second finger inside her and began to pump them in and out. Her hips moved against his hand, grinding herself down on his long fingers as he slid and twisted them in and out over and over.

"You like that little girl," he asked his thumb making teasing circles on her clit.

"Yes Sir," she breathed staring at his hand moving in and out of her, rubbing her in all the right places. His fingers teased her until she was on the edge, her toes curling and her breath catching as her first orgasm rolled through her body like a tidal wave. "Oh gods yes," she moaned her hands gripping the edge of his desk as she arched forward. Snape only pulled his fingers out when she had finished clenching around him and his hand was soaked with her juices.

He dragged his sticky fingers over her sensitive nipples before pushing two digits into her willing mouth. Her tongue moved over his fingers licking her own cum up eagerly.

"I bet you taste fucking perfect," he said in his low tone, his dark eyes trained on her mouth wrapped around the length of his fingers. He pulled his hand away and gripped her neck tightly before pulling her into a bruising kiss. His tongue swept inside her mouth to taste. She arched up towards him, gripping his dark robes with desperation.

Who knew the hooked nosed professor would make her so wet and wanton.

He pulled away from her mouth with a nip of her bottom lip before dropping to his knees before her. He lifted one of her long pale legs onto his shoulder before urging her to do the same to the other. She was propped up against his heavy desk; her legs draped down his back, and his head positioned perfectly between her thighs. He used thumbs to peal back her pussy lips looking at how pink and swollen and wet and perfect she was.

"You're soaked," he observed leaning forward to lick a long line up her slit. As his tongue swiped up her folds she arched her back, thrusting herself further towards his face.

His tongue swept inside her cavern to lick up the sweet juices inside before sliding up to pass over her overly sensitive clit. Using only his mouth he brought her closer and closer to the edge once again. She had one hand braced behind her on the desk the other tangled in his long black hair, pressing him into her with eagerness. She had wrapped her legs together so that he was stuck, practically smothered in her pussy.

"Holy shit…oh yeah right fucking there!" she moaned bucking her hips toward him as he swiped at her folds, his nose nudging her clit again and again. Her toes began to curl when he stuck his tongue deep inside her licking her inner walls before retreating and moving his mouth to suck her clit softly. She cried out as her body tensed, pleasure rolling across her. She pulled his hair roughly as her legs squeezed him; his face pressed tightly to her folds as she gushed all over his mouth and chin.

When she finally released him from her grip he stood and pulled her back into a bruising kiss. Her mouth licked up her own cum from his lips and cheeks and chin.

"Stand up and turn around," he ordered she turned to face his desk, she could hear him taking off his robes behind her. Suddenly she felt his hand wrap around her neck, "bend over for me pet."

She bent over at the waist, her legs straight. He squeezed her neck a little as he began to push his cock into her. Hermione felt her knees buckle he was huge. At least nine inches long and very very thick, he filled her up to the brim when he finally pressed all the way inside her. He moved his hand from her neck to her upper back, pushing her into his desk roughly. Her tits pressed against the cold wood as he pulled out slowly before pressing back in. Once he knew she would stay face down against his desk he moved both hands to her round thick ass cheeks; rubbing them, grabbing them, gripping them as he slowly teased her with the slow teasing pace of his big dick.

"You've been a bad girl Ms. Granger," he said feeling the way her velvety walls gripped every inch of his member. "No underwear, sitting there in class teasing me with that little pink pussy…" he said darkly. Hermione's cheek was pressed to the wood and she wiggled against him silently begging him for more more more.

"Naughty girls like you deserve to be punished, don't they Ms. Granger?" he asked squeezing a generous handful of her ass.

"Yes sir! Please I deserve to be punished," she said her eyes rolling back in her head as he filled her again and again tortuously slowly.

"Mmm that's right," he said and next thing Hermione knew he had spanked her right cheek roughly and then her left. Again and again in different spots the pain and pleasure combined had her dripping over his cock.

"It isn't much of a punishment if the student enjoys it…is it?" he said spanking her again and again watching her cheeks redden and jiggle with every slap, feeling her pussy clench and drench his cock. He had continued his teasing pace as he spanked her but he slowly began to pick up the pace.

"OH fuck yes," she moaned her nails raking down the wood of his desk leaving desperate scratch marks.

"Such a dirty. Fucking. Girl." He groaned gripping her hips tightly as he began to slam into her watching her butt move with his every thrust.

"Oh I'm gonna…" she moaned right before she came again. This one rushed across her quickly and violently. She screamed loudly as her insides clamped down on him.

"Well that wasn't a very good punishment was it?" He said pulling out of her and sitting back in his desk chair. "Seems to me like you quite enjoyed it."

"Come here," he ordered licking his lips as her perfect body sauntered closer and straddled him in the chair. Reaching between her thighs he gathered all the wet juices she had between her folds and rubbing them around her puckered back hole.

"I'm going to fuck you here, you little slut" he groaned as she nodded eagerly at him scooting forward so that he could prep her asshole. He could feel her cunt pressed against his lower stomach as he pressed one finger inside her tight hole before adding another. He used her own cum to lubricate himself and her entrance before slowly pressing himself inside her.

"Holy fucking shit," she groaned as his big cock stretched her asshole to its limit. He worked himself in slowly loving the way her ass squeezed was so tightly around him.

He began to thrust into her slowly. She threw her head back in pleasure and he reached up to grip her neck firmly. His dominance over her turned her own ever more and she moaned. He felt it vibrate through his hand and he gripped her throat even tighter.

"You like it don't you…fuck you're a dirty little whore," he growled beginning to slam into her. He watched as her tits bounced with every thrust, they were so big and round and perfect as the soft flesh jiggled with every movement. He jerked her head back up so she was staring him in the face as she slammed into her again and again. Her mouth was open wide but no sound came out as he literally fucked her speechless. He could feel her lips and clit grinding on his lower stomach, her juices drenching them both.

"Damn your ass is so tight," he groaned one hand gripping her hip the other still on her soft neck.

"You're so big…mmm god, Professor fuck me!" she screamed finally letting out a sound.

"The slut want's more?" he asked slamming himself up into her. The hand on her hip moved to rub circles on her clit.

"Cum one more time for me," he demanded and she couldn't help but obey. With two more thrusts she came. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a silent scream her entire body seizing with pleasure. Her pussy squirted cum onto her thighs and his stomach, when she slumped over from the aftermath of her pleasure Snape slipped out of her ass.

"Get on your knees," he ordered. Hermione slipped off his lap and onto the stone floor, looking up at him with big dazed brown eyes. Snape gripped the base of his cock, rubbing the head of his dick along the outlines of her lips like his pre-cum was her lipstick. He slapped her cheeks with his dick before pressing it into her hot little mouth. She moaned around him, her hands gripping his thighs and he thrust himself into her mouth.

"Mmm figures you'd be the perfect little cocksucker as well," he growled as he hit the back of her throat, "that's right take it." He watched her pretty pink lips tighten around his cock, her tongue slide along the underside as she let him use her. Drool dripped from the sides of her mouth but she didn't let up, just let him fuck her mouth again and again.

"Fuck yes," he groaned pulling out of her hot wet mouth, "jerk me off!" he ordered. Her little hand gripped his and began to tug, running her thumb across the slit at the top on every pass.

After only three passes he grabbed it from her tiny hand and began to rapidly jerk off.

"I'm going to cum all over that pretty little face and those fabulous fucking tits," he moaned right before spurts of cum splashed across her mouth, cheeks, throat, and heaving breasts. Hermione licked her lips and scooped up the cum with her fingertips, licking herself clean.

"I think you've been sufficiently punished; see you next class Granger…and don't forget your homework." Snape said slipping into his trousers and turning away from her. Hermione slipped on her uniform and hastily exited the classroom. Confused at Snape's swift attitude change.

It was early on in the day so she decided to head to the library for the remainder of her free period to start on her research for Snape's Lust Potion essay. When she pushed through the library doors she headed towards the back of the library to her favorite table. When she reached the secluded section someone was sitting at her table as well as in her favorite seat.

It was Blaise Zabini and it must have been fate.


	7. The Bad Boy

The Lust Potion

Chapter seven: The Bad Boy

"Zabini what are you doing at my table?" she asked approaching him slowly.

The handsome boy looked up at her with a bored expression.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere," he said.

She pointed to the small HG carved in the corner of the desk. He rolled his eyes.

"You would have a personal table in the library Granger," he said standing up to tower over her "The stick up your ass doesn't allow you to sit anywhere else." He sneered.

The way his mouth curled on one side as he insulted her strangely turned her on.

"Would you like to put something long and thick up my ass Zabini?" she said innocently perching herself up on the table.

"What the fuck are you talking about Granger," he said watching her long legs swing as she played with the collar of her button down shirt. Hermione licked her lips; Blaise was probably the most attractive boy in school with his olive skin, long dark eyelashes, a smile to make a girl's panties soaked, and a body to match. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Hermione wanted him and she was going to have him.

"Just that you seem to be all talk and no action…" She said spreading her legs slightly and allowing more of her silky thighs to be seen by the Slytherin. "…Don't you want to show the little Gryffindor prude a good time?" she asked undoing the button between her cleavage.

"I wouldn't want to put my cock anywhere near your filthy mudblood cunt," he said harshly but the way his pants had tented in the front said otherwise. His mean words turned Hermione on even more and she vowed to have him in everyway imaginable.

"Oh really because that hard cock in your trousers says otherwise," she giggled at his awestruck face.

"What is wrong with you Granger?" he asked his wide dark eyes trained on where her fingers were playing with her abundant cleavage. Hermione could tell that Blaise loved a bit of a show so she silently summoned her sexiest pair of underwear. She knew a spell that would attach the under garments to her body so quickly that he wouldn't even notice. She felt the bra slip under her shirt and snap and the thong slip underneath her skirt. Blaise was still looking at her long legs swinging and at that tantalizing V between her big breasts. Slowly she stood, her fingers unbuttoning her shirt until it dropped to the floor. Her skirt swiftly followed until she was standing in a demi push up bra that wrapped around her abundant tits with black lace and a tiny matching thong.

"This seems a little out of character Granger," Zabini said staring at her tight curvy body out on display for him to see.

"I'm just giving you an opportunity Zabini, whether or not you take it is up to you…" She said spinning in a slow circle. Giving him time to stare at every inch of her perfect little body. Blaise licked his lips it would be quite an accomplishment to fuck the Golden girl, he thought to himself.

"Come here and get on your knees, you little mudblood slut," he said harshly practically ripping his shirt off and pushing his trousers down his hips to reveal his long thick cock. Hermione dropped to her knees in front of him and immediately wrapped her hands around his member; she stroked him before taking him in her warm wet mouth.

Blaise groaned, slipping his hands into her wild hair. He gripped it at the roots as he guided her head, "Take it deeper, I know you can…" he growled thrusting his hips towards her mouth. Hermione relaxed her throat letting him slip even deeper, essentially letting him fuck her mouth. Her hands gripped his hips as drool pooled in her mouth and dripped out of the sides onto her chest. Blaise began to pick up the pace, Hermione was gagging on his cock but he didn't stop.

"Mmm such a wet hot mouth," he growled pulling her head back sharply, she gasped for air. Her lips were reddened from use, her hair was wild, and her cheeks were flushed, and there was spit on her long neck and abundant chest. She looked used and Blaise loved it.

"Push those big tits together," he ordered watching as her small hands pushed her D cup breasts together so that they created the perfect cradle for his cock. He gripped his base and slid it between her tits.

"Move them over me, fuck me with those tits…" Hermione felt herself get wetter and wetter as she felt his cock rub between her tits.

"Is this turning you on?" he asked watching her eyes glaze over as she stared up at him.

"mmm yeah…" she said.

"Spit on it, make my cock wet so I can fuck your tits," he growled his cock getting as hard as it had ever been between her soft plush breasts. He watched as she spit on the head of his dick as it peeked between the valley of her chest. He loved the way she felt around his dick, but the horny look in his eyes made him want more. He pulled out of her cleavage and gripped his cock in his fist before smacking it on her cheek and then the other.

"What do you want?" he asked smacking her face with his dick over and over.

"Put it inside me…" she said softly, loving how he made he feel so naughty.

"Where…be more specific," he demanded tracing her lips with the head of his cock, the bead of pre-cum on his tip spreading across her red lips like gloss.

"Put your big fat cock in my pussy…please," she practically begged she could feel her wetness seeping from her apex, soaking her panties and dripping down her thighs.

"Since you asked so nicely," he said urging her to stand. He gripped her jaw before kissing her mouth roughly. His tongue swiped against her own over and over. Hermione felt the library table behind her and he lifted her swiftly onto it. His hand slid down her flat stomach to grip the flimsy lace of her panties. In one swift movement he had ripped them completely off and dropped them to the library floor. Hermione was perched on the edge of the table as he lined up his cock with her willing pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him closer; he pushed inside her slowly stretching and filling until he was balls deep inside her.

"Fuck you're so hot and tight and wet," he groaned his hands resting on the table on either side of her hips. She gripped his broad shoulders tightly, her nails digging into his skin as be pulled out slowly rubbing all the right spots inside her before plunging back in in one rough thrust. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure and Blaise took the opportunity to attack her neck with his mouth as he moved inside her. He licked, sucked, bit, and kissed every inch of her long neck as his cock moved inside her slowly but with powerful strokes.

"Oh my god…yes more please," she gasped her eyes crossing and her toes curling at the slow teasing build of the Slytherin's pace.

He began to pick up the pace, slamming into her over and over, his face right next to where her big tits were bouncing with every thrust.

"You like that Granger?" he asked filling her to the brim with strong swift bruising force. "You like it rough don't you?" he asked his hot breath washing across her neck and chest.

"Oh yeah…just like that," she moaned biting her bottom lip until she drew blood. He licked the drops from her bleeding lip before moving his mouth down her neck to her bouncing chest. He managed to capture a hard pink nipple in his warm mouth sucking it roughly before biting down softly on the sensitive nub.

"Fuck!" she screamed as she desperately arched up to meet him thrust for thrust. Their flesh slapped together in a beautiful symphony of sex as he fucked her roughly. His mouth moved to the other nipple as he continued to slam into her from above. When he bit down on her she couldn't help the powerful orgasm that rushed across her. She screamed out in pleasure and squeezed his shoulders until she drew blood.

"Come here," he said gripping her waist and sliding her back on top of the table. She lay boneless on the wooden library table staring as he moved to crawl over her. She lifted her knees to cradle his hips between her thighs and he plunged back into her still sensitive pussy. She gasped and arched up to meet his violent thrusts.

"Give it to me," he growled sliding the fingers of his left hand between hers and squeezing her hand. His right hand gripped her left breast roughly as it bounced and jiggled and moved with each thrust into her. Hermione lifted her hips up to him loving the way he controlled and used her body.

"I like you on your back like this," he said darkly pinching one hard nipple between his long fingers. "Letting me do what ever I want to your tight little body," he said lowly watching her face intently. Her mouth was open in an O of pleasure, her cheeks flushed a healthy red, and her eyes glazed with ecstasy.

"Such a naughty girl," he said gripping her sides and pulling her up while rolling back to his knees and then to a sitting position so that she was now straddling him.

"Fuck me little girl," he commanded his hands on her sliding over hips and rubbing squeezing the flesh of her ass. Hermione moved over him using her knees to bounce on him and her hips to thrust at the same time. She was desperate for his beautiful cock, his body, his words, his skin, his mouth.

She let out gasps and moans of pleasure as she fucked herself on his cock.

"That's right…all dirty whores love to fuck themselves on a big cock, don't they Granger?" he whispered.

"Yes, Merlin I love your cock," she shuttered feeling him fill her up, hitting her g-spot on every pass. Blaise licked his lips at the sight of her neck covered in his marks and her breasts bouncing right in front of him. Her nipples grazed his own chest as she rode him roughly. He reached up to grip those big tits loving the way they felt so soft in his big hands and how they were so big that they overflowed over his grip.

"I know you do," he said hissing as her wet cunt sunk down on him over and over. "Come for me again, squeeze that cock inside you," he ordered and she obeyed.

"FUCK BLAISE! Mmm yes!" She screamed arching her back as she began to cum again. She threw her head back as her orgasm rushed over her in a tidal wave of pleasure.

"That's right…cum all over me," he said smirking as she jerked in his arms with the aftermath of her orgasm.

"It's my turn…where do you want my cum?" He asked brushing her hair back from her face, his hard dick still inside her fluttering pussy.

"I want it leaking out of my ass," she said staring into his eyes with a dark lustful eyes.

"Mmm you are dirty dirty little cockslut," he growled lifting her off of him. "Get on your knees."

She got on her hands and knees, her fingers wrapped around the edge of the table; knuckles white.

He kneeled behind her gathering the abundant wetness from her pussy to prep her puckered asshole. His finger pressed inside her, rubbing her own cum inside as lube. When she was well prepped he gripped her ass cheeks in his hands and pressed inside her tight back hole slowly.

"Oh gods…" Hermione moaned loudly trying to drop her head but Blaise gripped her hair and pulled her neck back tautly so that her back was arched her ass in perfect position for him to take. He didn't wait long before beginning to slam into her roughly. He loved the way her ass jiggled with every thrust and he knew that underneath her tits were bouncing up and down with his every pound.

"I'm going to fill this ass up," he growled pulling her hair even tighter, the pain made her pussy gush once more and Hermione couldn't help but move on of her hands to rub on her own clit.

It wasn't long before Blaise's thrusts were erratic and Hermione's body was shaking. She was so close yet again. She pressed hard down on her clit and came with a loud cry her body seizing.

Blaise felt her cum and let go with a roar, erratically pounding into her ass as he filled her up with his cum. Hermione slumped to the table when he let go of her hair and he pulled his deflating cock out slowly, watching as his milky cum leaked out of her gaping asshole.

"Who knew the Gryffindor prude would be such a perfect little whore," he said kissing the back of her neck softly before standing and redressing swiftly. Hermione watched boneless as he left her in the darkest corner of the library, naked but utterly satisfied.

**A/N:** The last chapter was always planned to be Lavender but I think we still have a while to go before we reach the end. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Reviews will get you updates and love!


End file.
